


Shorts

by GingerAnn



Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Just a collection of shorts that go with my Worst Kept Secret series.





	1. Kakashi's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is because I know at some point these two will do something unacceptable for general audiences.

Iruka slowly opened his eyes to find Kakashi staring at him.

“Hey. You’re still here,” Iruka said softly.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said brushing some strands of Iruka’s hair off his face. “Did you think I’d be gone?”

“I never know with you,” Iruka said.

“I promise to never leave while you’re asleep,” Kakashi said before kissing Iruka.

“Gonna wake me up first?”

“Yeah. And leave a note just in case.”

“Good plan.”


	2. Bed. Now.

Iruka was sitting a the kitchen table grading papers. He heard the window open and felt Kakashi enter the apartment.

Iruka looked up as the other man walked into the kitchen.

“Me. You. Bed. Now,” Kakashi said.

“I have two papers left to grade, can you wait that long?” Iruka asked as his eyes scanned his lover’s body. No visible injuries and he looked clean.

“Yes,” Kakashi said with a loud sigh. “I’ll be waiting.”

Kakashi disappeared into the bedroom.

Iruka went back to the papers, hurrying so he could get to bed with Kakashi.


	3. Rumors

“I heard an amusing rumor today,” Iruka said walking into the small living room.

“Oh?” Kakashi asked.

“Yeah,” Iruka said falling onto the couch beside the other man.

“Are you going to share?”

“When you nominated your team for the exams I yelled at you,” Iruka said.

“Which happened.”

“Because you were being an ass. Anyways, supposedly I also threw a kunai at you.”

“Oh, you’re a badass.”

“Then someone saw us kissing in an alley.”

“I don’t remember that part.”

“Because it didn’t happen.”

“Oh yeah. We kissed on that rooftop,” Kakashi said.

“No, we didn’t.”

“No. But that’s the rumor I’m going to start tomorrow,” Kakashi smiled.

“If you want everyone to know that we’re together you don’t have to start silly rumors. We could just tell everyone.”

“But this is more fun.”

“True.”

“I could say you gave me a blowjob in the alley,” Kakashi said.

“Nah, I already started the rumor that you gave me a blowjob in the alley,” Iruka said. “I like the thought of you on your knees.”

“Oh, you’re naughty, sensei,” Kakashi said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurenai and Asuma were walking through the village. 

“Iruka seemed upset about the nominations,” she said.

“Yeah. Those kids are all from his first class. He’s still a bit protective of them,” Asuma replied. 

“Kakashi didn’t appreciate being questioned,” she said.

“I think he got over it,” Asuma said nodding towards the rooftops.

Kurenai followed his motion to see Iruka and Kakashi standing on a rooftop. From where she was standing, she could tell they were talking, but couldn’t hear them. As they talked they moved closer to each other until they were pressed against each other. After another minute, the two men disappeared. 

“Are they...?” She asked looking at Asuma.

“Together? Yeah. Have been for years,” he replied as they continued to walk. 

“I didn’t know that,” she said.

“Not a lot of people do. There are suspicions, but they have kept the whole thing quiet.”

“Really? For years?”

“Yeah. I think now it’s less of a want for privacy than a long game of ‘How long can we keep this secret going’.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Listen to the gossip about Kakashi sometimes. I think most of its made up by the two of them.”

Kurenai smiled.

“I can see that. Some of those rumors are ridiculous,” she said.


	5. A is for Alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a self-imposed A-Z challenge I made for myself.

Kakashi groaned as Iruka’s alarm went off. 

“I know,” Iruka muttered as he reached and turned the alarm off. 

“Stay home,” Kakashi said wrapping his arms around the other man. 

“I can’t. We’re starting weapon training today,” Iruka said. 

“I’ll be here waiting with bandages then.” Kakashi reluctantly released Iruka. 

“Sounds good,” Iruka said climbing out of bed. “I don’t work the mission desk tonight. I’ll stop and get some dinner on my way home.” 

“I’ll fix something,” Kakashi said as he stretched out on the bed. 

“Even better,” Iruka said.


	6. B is for Broken

“He’s a little broken, you know,” Asuma said. 

“That’s a horrible thing to say,” Iruka said. 

“We’re all a little broken. It’s part of the life,” Asuma said. “Kakashi’s been through more than most of us. And somehow he came out almost well adjusted.” 

“What are you getting at?” 

“If you can’t deal with his broken parts, walk away before he gets too attached. He doesn’t need to lose anyone else. He deserves someone that wants all of him.” 

Iruka was quiet for a minute. 

“I know how broken he is,” Iruka said with a soft voice. “I’m glad he has friends like you that look out for him. Just remember, I’m one of those friends. I have been since I was 10 years old.”


	7. C is for Cuddle

Anko walked into Iruka’s apartment, announcing her arrival with a slammed door and a drawn-out “Ruuuuuuuukaaaaa!”

“In here!” Iruka’s voice called from the bedroom.

Anko skipped into the room, freezing at the sight on the bed.

Kakashi was leaning against the headboard of the bed, book in one hand. Iruka was sitting between the other man’s legs, back against his chest. There was a stack of papers in his hand. Iruka’s hair was down and Kakashi was running his free fingers through it.

“Ooo! I wanna cuddle!” Anko said jumping onto the bed. She positioned herself between Iruka’s legs and fell back against his chest.

Iruka moved his arms so he could continue reading the papers.

A book appeared in front of Anko’s face.

“Oh! The new one!” She said grabbing it from Kakashi’s hand.

“I picked it up for you,” he replied. 

Anko opened it and began reading.

“Great, I’m stuck between two people reading smut,” Iruka muttered.

“Don’t act like you don’t have the entire series hidden in your closet,” Anko said.


	8. D is for Dinner

“I have the mission desk and Academy today,” Iruka said pulling on his sandals. 

“Okay, I’ll fix dinner,” Kakashi said from where he was washing dishes at the kitchen sink. 

“You fixed breakfast. It’s not fair for you to cook dinner, too.” 

“I’m also not doing much today so I can cook dinner.” 

“I could pick something up on my way home. Or we could go out.” 

“We could. But, I really don’t mind cooking dinner.” 

“Okay,” Iruka said before giving Kakashi a quick kiss. “Cook whatever you want.” 

“I planned on it,” Kakashi replied with a grin.


	9. Sensei and the Naughty School Boy

“Yo,” Kakashi said walking into Iruka’s classroom.

“Let me finish cleaning up and we can go,” Iruka said.

“Or maybe when you’re done we can play sensei and the naughty school boy,” Kakashi said wiggling his eyebrow.

“No.”

“Aww, come on.”

“Do you want me to think about my students while we’re having sex?”

“No.”

“Then no sex at the Academy. And no sensei and the naughty school boy.”

“But what if I really wanted to be spanked with a ruler?”

“Then I’ll spank you with a ruler. At home. Where you will call me Iruka.”


	10. Mission Report

Iruka looked up to see Kakashi walk into the Mission Room, Team 7 trailing behind him. They were all covered in mud. Kakashi was smiling.

“Eventful day?” Iruka asked as Kakashi handed over the mission report. Which also had spots of mud on it.

“About average,” Kakashi replied. “Naruto filled out the report.”

“Okay,” Iruka said looking at the report. 

“Sakura helped me a little, is that okay?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah. It looks good,” Iruka said smiling at the blonde.

“Better than my usual reports?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes. Which should make you ashamed. This is their first report,” Iruka said.

“I told them how to fill it out,” Kakashi said.

“Then you do know how to fill a report out correctly. I was beginning to think no one ever taught you how,” Iruka said.

“I write wonderful reports,” Kakashi said with a wave of his hand.

“You filled out an entire report using only stick figures,” Iruka pointed out.

“Should I learn to draw better?” Kakashi asked.

“You should learn to write a report correctly,” Iruka said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: gingerann.tumblr.com  
> Find me on Twitter: twitter.com/GingerAnn23


End file.
